Veela Mating
by LadyDiana14
Summary: Hermione has finally submitted to  Draco's veela. Now it's time for them to mate...  Smutfest!


**Hey guys. I'm LadyDiana14, as you may have noticed. I am actually under another author 'officially' here in Fanfiction land. But my PARENTS know about that account. And do you really thing I want to get phone call from them about the smut I've posted? Or anyone else I know? **

***shiver***

**So this is my account for all the stuff I can't put of main one. Thanks for reading and please review!**

"Rough tonight" Hermione remarked, the sarcasm in her voice not entirely hiding the breathless tone as Draco continued his ministrations.

"You deserve no mercy. Filthy tease." said lover growled into her neck, biting and sucking relentlessly. Eventually he reached her pulse point and, unable to resist the blood he could feel ebbing there, bit down, not hard enough to break the skin but still so that Hermione was squealing and moaning in his arms.

Driven by instinct, his huge, pure black veela wings arched out behind him, covering them both from view. Under the feathered mantle, Hermione gazed into her mates eyes with undisguised longing.

Chuckling to himself her reached up to the neckline if her sensible flowered sundress.

"Are you sure?" her asked her, restraint forced. She always came first. "Because once I start I'm not going to be able to stop." she hesitated, for a never-ending moment, then nodded.

with a faint smile, Draco applied the rudimentary amount of pressure to the fabric under his hands. It ripped straight down the middle, unable to stand up to his veela strength and fell delicately away from his mates luscious body

Draco gaped. Under the dress, she was stark naked.

"Well, well, well. I see the 'Princess of the Light' isn't so innocent after all." he told her a glint of teasing shining in his eyes.

Hermione had run out of patience with her once-enemy. Growling trough her teeth she told him

"Shut up and fuck me Draco."

stunned for a moment by wildcat brunette in his arms, Draco smirked.

"Your wish" he paused to lick the shell of ear. "Is my command" he purred before latching his mouth onto her neck and allowing his sharp canines to pierce the delicate skin there. Pumping a cocktail blend of veela venom, aphrodisiacs and pure, liquid lust into her blood stream, Draco carelessly ripped his own clothes from his body, not glancing up from Hermione's face, her eyes squeezed closed from the pain of her transformation.

Letting go of his mates new scar, Draco lapped at the sluggishly bleeding wound, until it had completely healed, only leaving a faint, crescent shaped scar, silver, against her white skin.

"How do you feel?" Draco asked anxiously, his concern for his mate taking over the lust that always lay, just below the surface, or in this particular case, lay throbbing, hard against her stomach.

Moaning quietly, Hermione didn't respond, just rolled over and attack his lips with hers, crushing them together with a fierce lust that took Draco's breath away.

"Okay then?" he chuckled quietly. Not even bothering to try and hide a longing in her voice she responded with a curt

"I repeat. Shut up and fuck the hell out of me Draco. I want to lying here tomorrow, battered and exhausted, having been shagged to within an inch of my life."

Having never heard such language from his mate Draco raised his eyebrows. That would probably be the liquid lust taking over. Still, if that was what she wanted, who was he to deny her?

"Don't tempt me." he growled in her ear, warning her.

"Bring it on."

15 minutes later

Draco licked at Hermione's soaking pussy, loving the taste and feel of her under his demanding lips. He felt her start to shake at the pressure of the building orgasm. As Draco felt the start of said orgasm beginning, he pulled away, earning a disappointed groan from his beautiful bed mate.

"You're a virgin, love."

"So?"

"I want the first time you come to be when I'm buried in your swollen, drenched folds."

Hermione groaned again at the image his words created, not even having the strength to tell the lie that she had come before. But of one thing she was sure. If Draco didn't help her soon, the Hermione was sure that the building wave of pleasure would kill her.

Kneeling in between her legs, Draco looked down on Hermione's strained face, waiting for him to complete her.

"Are sure?"

Unsure if she could even talk at this point, Hermione just nodded, waiting for him.

With a final glace into her strained face, Draco positioned the tip of his throbbing cock at her tight channel and _shoved._

**See that lovely little blue button down there? Yes **_**that one**_** would you please please please press it a give me just 2 minutes of you time? Thank you!**


End file.
